Il vaut mieux en rire
by Myy'lene
Summary: Quelles que soient la saison, la météo ou l'humeur générale, un maraudeur ne s'ennuie jamais. McGonagall non plus...


**Disclaimer** : À mon grand regret, J.K. Rowling ne me déléguera sûrement jamais ses droits d'auteur... Par conséquent, rien de cet univers ne m'appartient. Hormis UN professeur **(3)**.

* * *

><p>La neige tombait à gros flocons sans discontinuer depuis la veille au soir, rendant le parc de Poudlard semblable à une station de ski, à la grande joie des élèves, bien que la plupart ignoraient tout des sports d'hiver moldus. Mais nul besoin d'être né moldu pour savoir apprécier une bataille de boules de neige entre amis. Après tout, s'acharner à faire des boules même à mains nues –qui deviennent donc rapidement d'une couleur à faire pâlir d'envie un schtroumpf– tout en évitant de manger de la poudreuse, ça ne s'apprend pas.<p>

C'est pourquoi nos maraudeurs, avec toute l'innocen… heu non, disons plutôt l'insouciance de leurs 15 ans, s'en donnaient à cœur joie en ce milieu d'après-midi de début décembre. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et même l'année des BUSES, l'humeur du moment n'était pas vraiment à l'étude (si tant est qu'elle l'est été un jour, à part pour Remus peut-être). Aussi la cloche qui avait retenti 10 minutes plus tôt, annonçant deux heures de potions longues et fastidieuses –les heures, pas les potions ! Quoique l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…– n'avait pas pour autant interrompu les jeux des quatre jeunes hommes.

Quiconque aurait le courage –l'inconscience ?– de sortir dans le parc en cet instant précis ferait donc face à un spectacle bien singulier. Du moins pour quelqu'un qui ignorerait tout de la débilité profonde et malheureusement coutumière de certains… phénomènes gryffondoriens, menés par deux cas (probablement) désespérés. En effet, la célèbre école de sorcellerie s'était transformée en véritable champ de bataille, à en traumatiser un boxer à la retraite. Même la neige s'en était arrêtée de tomber !

Vous voyez Bagdad ? Ben la même chose, mais en pire. Remplacez les cadavres humains par des bonhommes de neige décapités, les soldats agonisants par James et Peter tâtant la neige pour chercher ses binocles tout en insultant copieusement son meilleur ami pour l'un et tentant désespérément de se cacher derrière Sirius en pleurnichant pour l'autre, le médecin par Remus, volant vaillamment au secours de James en lui rendant son bien, et enfin la troupe puissante et armée jusqu'aux dents par Sirius, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, appuyé sur ce qu'il restait du buste d'un pauvre bonhomme de neige qui n'avait rien demandé. Puisse-t-il fondre en paix.

Bref. Un charmant tableau, dégoulinant de bons sentiments et de loyauté. Mais c'est bien connu. Un pour tous, tous pour soi !

- Aaaarghh ! Le chien ! hurla Sirius en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour enlever la neige qui lui coulait dans le cou. Ce qui, nous sommes d'accord, ne sert strictement à rien. Au mieux la neige a fini de fondre avant qu'on ne l'atteigne, au pire on meure d'un choc thermique en s'étalant sa propre main glacée sur la nuque.

Ce qui ne loupa pas… (Mais non pauvres lecteurs, reposez cette corde tout de suite ! L'auteure, bien qu'un peu dérangée, n'a jamais pardonné à J. d'avoir tué tragiquement ce pauvre Sirius et ne pourra donc jamais se laisser aller à l'anéantir une seconde fois !) Le jeune homme se mit à bondir en agitant les bras en l'air tels les fruits de la pub Oasis faisant la danse de la pluie, tout en poussant de petits gémissements ô combien viriles (groupies de Sirius et/ou perverses en tous genres, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît quittez cette page), sous les rires de ses trois futurs-ex-meilleurs amis.

La journée de la traîtrise ? Que nenni ! Une simple bataille de boules de neiges maraudeuresque, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Patmol… Tu m'as tellement cherché que c'est normal que tu bouffes surgelé ! Et si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a qu'un seul _chien_ ici, répliqua le brun à lunettes avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

- Il a un problème, Bambi ? Non parce que si tu recommences ça, je te jure qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, je m'arrange pour que Lunard te fasse la peau ! Ensuite j'empaille ta tête, je l'accroche dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je me sers de tes bois pour me faire du feu et je jette les restes au calmar géant ! le menaça Sirius.

Sous ces « menaces », le binoclard parti dans un nouveau fou rire qui ne fut stoppé que par l'arrivée dans sa bouche grande ouverte d'un joyeux amas de neige, boue, cailloux et vers de terre, plus communément appelé « boule de neige faite rageusement et à la va-vite ».

Ainsi reprit la guerre, opposant toujours les deux mêmes équipes que tantôt, à savoir James et Remus d'un côté, Sirius et Peter de l'autre. Enfin disons plutôt que Remus servait de ravitailleur à notre brave Cornedrue tandis que le hardi Patmol se servait du pauvre Peter comme d'un bouclier. La neige volait entre les deux camps, accompagnée parfois de mottes de terre, gants, têtes de bonhommes de neige, lunettes et autres joyeusetés. Le tout sur un fond « musical » de cris douloureux/surexcités/indignés/triomphants/rageurs.

Un quart d'heure, deux yeux au beurre noir et trois hurlements –un de douleur pour James, de même pour Peter, et un « STOOOOOP ! » de Remus– plus tard, l'armistice fut unanimement acceptée. Sirius allait se relever lorsqu'il s'écria d'un air dégoûté :

- Beuâârk ! James, c'est quoi le truc lourd et gluant que tu m'as balancé dans les cheveux ?

- Rien, Sirius, c'est ma main… répondit Peter en la retirant de sa tête.

- Ah… déclara simplement ce dernier, pas franchement moins dégoûté pour autant. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Ben je voulais monter sur ton dos… rétorqua ce vaillant guerrier en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

- Ta bravoure te perdra, Queudver… compatit faussement James en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, penaud.

- Bon les gars, je propose qu'on aille se restaurer, histoire de permettre à Pet' de se remettre de ses émotions ! argua Sirius.

- Patty, déclara solennellement Remus, ignorant la grimace de ce dernier due au surnom employé, c'est sûrement la chose la plus intelligente que tu aies dites aujourd'hui !

- J'approuve, dit James. Mes amis, allons-y gaiement !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les quatre compères, enneigés et plus ou moins frigorifiés mais néanmoins souriants, s'en allèrent vers le passage secret menant à Pré-au-lard, ignorant royalement leur devoir d'élèves qui leur dictait de se rendre en cours comme le commun des mortels.

Pendant ce temps, un certain professeur, droite comme un « i » sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés et se massant les tempes, tentait de rassembler tout son self-control. Mais son visage cramoisi et la fumée que l'on pouvait presque voir sortir de ses oreilles démontraient que sa tentative était vaine. Ces quatre énergumènes avaient un don inné pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et ces maraudages qui ne cessaient jamais !

Comment des élèves aussi doués –parce qu'ils l'étaient vraiment, elle devait bien l'admettre– pouvaient être si insupportables et je-m'en-foutistes lorsqu'il s'agissait de respecter les règlements ? Et comment, par Merlin, leur faire comprendre qu'il devenait urgent de grandir un peu lorsque même leurs propres parents étaient incapables de les raisonner ?

Le professeur McGonagall soupira, prit sa plume en main et chercha ses mots pour écrire une 17ème lettre, en cinq ans, à la famille Potter.

**Cher(e) Monsieur et Madame Potter,**

**Je souhaite vous informer, par la présente, du comportement récent de votre fils, James Potter.**

**En effet, au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, celui-ci a rendu impossible pendant trois jours l'accès à la salle commune des Serpentards pour cause de jets intensifs de bombabouses. Il est également arrivé en cours de potions en tenue de nuit –enroulé dans sa couverture et oreiller sous le bras–, avant d'être surpris dans une salle de classe vide en pleine démonstration d'affection (_Merlin ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour épargner une mère, pensa la vieille femme)_ avec une élève. Enfin, pas plus tard qu'hier, il a transformé son camarade Severus Rogue en boule de neige humaine.**

**James a par conséquent reçu les punitions adaptées à son attitude. (_Je ne vais quand même pas avouer que depuis l'entrée de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons dû rédiger 35 nouveaux décrets du règlement intérieur…_)**

**Cependant, je souhaite attirer votre attention sur l'incidence que pourrait avoir le comportement de votre fils, s'il n'est pas rapidement amélioré, sur ses propres résultats scolaires et sur ceux de ses camarades. De plus, votre fils semble ne pas être atteint par les punitions qui lui sont infligées, ni comprendre la véritable motivation de ces dernières. (_A vrai dire, je pense même que c'est un concours stupide et puéril avec Black_).**

**Pour les raisons citées ci-dessus ainsi que dans mes seize dernières lettres, je me permets de vous prier d'avoir, le plus tôt possible, une discussion avec votre fils pour mettre fin à ces maraudages –je ne pourrais trouver autre terme plus exacte–, dans l'intérêt de tous.**

**Cordialement.**

**Minerva McGonagall.**

* * *

><p>- Aaaaarrrggghhh !<p>

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius, paniqué.

- Je viens de marcher sur un gros truc tout mou ! s'écria ledit Cornedrue, mi-angoissé, mi-écœuré.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas grave. Ca doit être la main de Peter… répondit Sirius, rassuré.

- Eh ! s'insurgea celui-ci.

- Bande d'abrutis ! C'est une bombabouse… constata Remus en pointant sa baguette vers le « gros truc tout mou » en question.

- Ah ben tu vois, James ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on en avait perdu une en route ! On en n'a jeté que neuf dans la salle commune des Serpentards l'autre jour…

- C'est donc pour ça que ça n'a empesté que pendant trois jours ! Si on avait eu la dixième, ils dormiraient sûrement encore sur le sol gelé dela GrandeSalle…

Sur ce, James et Sirius s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire monumental qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. En attendant, Peter les regardait en tapant dans ses mains comme un imbécile heureux et Remus… Et bien, Remus avait l'air d'hésiter entre reprendre son chemin en les laissant là ou s'auto-avadakédavriser.

N'ayant pas la capacité de jeter ce sort, il souffla longuement et se résigna à abandonner ses amis qui se bidonnaient encore à s'en péter les côtés, avachis contre les murs du passage secret. Il fut bien vite rejoint par un Peter couinant qui le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner dans le noir puisque les deux baleines n'avaient plus assez de neurones disponibles pour penser à lancer un Lumos.

En parlant de cétacés, Queudver fini par trébucher dans un objet dur et non identifié avant de s'étaler lamentablement aux pieds de Remus, tel un cachalot échoué. Il identifia l'objet comme étant l'un des pieds du loup-garou, avant de se relever sous le soupir à fendre l'âme de ce dernier.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence. Un silence qui ne fut rompu que par les bruits de pas de James et Sirius qui les suivaient en courant, avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de Trolls.

- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? leur demanda Remus en se retournant.

- Ben on vous court après depuis cinq minutes ! s'exclama Sirius. Ca se voit pas ?

- Ca s'entend, en tout cas !

- Taisez-vous ! lança James. On est arrivés.

Il ouvrit la trappe et les quatre garçons pénétrèrent chez Honeydukes, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils gagnèrent ensuite silencieusement la rue et le brun à lunettes rangea le précieux tissu.

- Où est-ce qu'on va manger ? s'enquit Peter.

Sirius s'arrêta alors brusquement au milieu de la rue, sans pitié pour le pauvre James qui lui rentra dedans sans douceur.

- Sirius, nom d'un chien ! **(1)** Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ça !

- Il faut que je t'envoie un hibou à chaque fois que je m'arrête de marcher ? railla le canidé. Et puis je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !

- Fais-nous en part d'abord, Patty, déclara Remus, et après on verra si ça mérite qu'on la considère comme géniale…

- Ami de peu de foi, grommela « Patty ». Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait changer pour une fois et aller manger dans un restaurant… moldu ! s'exclama-t-il aussi fier que s'il venait de révolutionner la science.

- Alors là, j'avoue… commença Remus, c'est la deuxième phrase intelligente que tu dis aujourd'hui Patmol ! Continue et tu vas exploser ton propre record. Je suis si fier de toi ! déclara-t-il en feignant d'essuyer une larme d'émotion.

- Arrête l'humour, Mumus. Tu sais bien que ton truc à toi, c'est la sagesse, répondit Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir et vexé.

- Mais non, je te jure que je suis sérieux ! Cette fois j'ai presque vu une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de ta tête ! Et je…

- Grrrrrlllmpffouuiii…

Remus, Sirius, et James se tournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation vers Peter, respectivement perplexe, dégoûté et inquiet.

- Queudver, lança James, dis-moi que ce n'était pas ton ventre ça. Parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas humain comme bruit.

- J'ai bien peur que ça soit quand même mon ventre, Cornedrue…

James se tourna alors vers les deux autres :

- Chers amis, l'heure est grave, dit James d'un ton grave. Le temps passe et les estomacs crient famine…

- Ils ne crient pas famine, ils crient « ggrrpffouuïïtcch », ou un truc du genre, ria Sirius.

- Raison de plus, continua James. Il faut sauver notre ami avant qu'il ne se transforme en… heu… en… James fronça les sourcils et se gratta la joue, signe d'intense réflexion chez lui, puis sembla renoncer. Bref, en quelque chose que personne ne veut savoir. Donc, Patmol, c'est quoi ton restau moldu ?

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Remus. Tu n'as même pas développé ton « idée géniale » !

- Tu m'as un peu interrompu, je te signale, rappela Sirius en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur avant de reprendre. Je parlais du McDonald, bien-sûr ! s'écria-t-il, bombant le torse et levant brusquement les deux bras en l'air, semblant attendre une salve d'applaudissements… qui ne vint jamais.

Devant la réaction de ses camarades, semblable à celle d'une marmotte en hibernation, Sirius répéta, toujours les bras en l'air comme un abruti : le McDonaaaaald, les gars !

Un ange passa.

Un ange et tous ses ancêtres passèrent.

- Détend-toi Siri, tu vas te faire une hernie, conseilla Remus d'un ton paternaliste.

Sirius baissa les bras et sembla se ratatiner sur place.

-Vous ne connaissez pas le McDonald ? demanda t-il en regardant chacun de ses amis tour à tour, incrédule.

- On connaîtra quand tu nous auras dit ce que c'est et ce qu'on y mange, s'impatienta James.

- Mais enfin, c'est un fast-food ! répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

La marmotte frémit mais ne sorti point de son hibernation.

- Et heu… c'est quoi un fats-foot ? s'enquit Peter soudainement intéressé.

- Un _fast-food_, Peter, c'est un restaurant qui permet de manger rapidement et pas cher, et souvent d'emporter la nourriture, expliqua lentement Sirius, comme s'il enseignait une leçon particulièrement complexe à un demeuré total.

Remus s'inclina devant Sirius comme s'il allait entamer une prière avant de lui demander :

- Et d'où tu tiens ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire autre chose que reluquer les filles ou dormir profondément en cours d'étude des moldus.

Sirius ignora le ton de reproche qu'avait employé son ami et répondit :

- Mon vieux, quand tu vis dans une famille comme la mienne, tu es prêt à tester toutes les tables qui peuvent être plus sympathiques que chez toi… déclara-t-il sombrement.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout mais j'aimerais bien qu'on bouge moi, lança James pour détendre l'atmosphère, je suis en train de m'enraciner comme un vieux saule !

Remus sembla alors atterrir.

- Et comment on fait pour y aller, puisque j'imagine que c'était dans le Londres moldu ?

Sirius sourit, faussement désespéré.

- Mon pauvre Lunard, si tu deviens aussi lent que Peter, où va le monde ?

- Le monde pour l'instant on s'en fou, ce qui est sûr c'est que nous, on ne va nulle part, remarqua James en lançant à son meilleur ami un regard aussi interrogateur que Remus.

Cette fois, Sirius sourit franchement, et ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Les mecs, vous oubliez une chose primordiale… Nous sommes les maraudeurs !

* * *

><p>- Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur McGonagaaaall ! hurla le concierge, Monsieur Rusard <strong>(2)<strong>, en arrivant essoufflé auprès de la vieille femme qui sortait de son bureau.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Argus ? demanda-t-elle d'un air las.

- C'est _les quatre_.

McGonagall frémit et ferma mes yeux.

- Mais encore ? s'enquit-elle, mi-inquiète, mi-désespérée.

- Le professeur Acerbic**(3)** m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas assisté à leur cours de potions cette après-midi. J'ai donc fouillé tout le château mais ils sont introuvables…

Pendant un instant, McGonagall sembla songer sérieusement à démissionner, voire à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais contre toute attente, elle inspira profondément, rouvrit les yeux et partit d'un pas tranquille, sans accorder la moindre attention au vieux concierge.

Celui-ci resta un moment abasourdi avant de poursuivre le professeur dans une course boiteuse.

-Mais Ma… Madaaaame ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je f…fais ? demanda t-il péniblement.

- Rien, Argus. Absolument rien. Ces garçons sont officiellement des cas désespérés. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

Et elle planta là le « pauvre » Rusard, perplexe, au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci fit donc demi-tour en maugréant : « … école de fous furieux… ferais mieux de prendre ma retraite… trop vieux pour ces fantaisies… mmmgrrphh… ».

* * *

><p><strong>Ndla<strong> : **(1) **Ou quand mon inconscient fait des jeux de mots…

**(2)** Et oui, déjà !

Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'au départ, cet écrit devait être un petit OS, qui m'a été inspiré par le temps merveilleux *s'étouffe* qu'il fait chez moi en cette période estivale… Mais en fait, il pourrait bien devenir une mini-fic. Je verrais selon vos avis.


End file.
